


Dance Hall Days

by orphan_account



Series: drinking cherry schnapps in the velvet night [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio One (RPF)
Genre: Flowerchild!Harry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punk!Louis, but there's some misinfo but im too lazy to go and rewrite a whole section sorry, colors whee, i cant really tag this without giving the story away ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis is like the color of mango, or the color of cerulean. Harry is like the color of bubblegum pink, or like the color of slate grey. Together, they are the powerful color of mahogany. Dark and illusive, sharp and deep all at once. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Hall Days

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I continue the series! This was a little rushed because I had so many ideas, and I'm also working on my first Supernatural fanfic! (That will be up on Friday yay!)   
> Also, I have a freaky huge playlist dedicated entirely to this series, I find it a little weird as I write, that it's gone this far, haha! :)   
> The title is from the Wang Chung song of the same name ;)  
> If you have any suggestions for future one-shots, please let me know! :D  
> Please kudo, comment, or bookmark if you enjoyed the fic! :)

Louis is like the color of mango, or the color of cerulean. Harry is like the color of bubblegum pink, or like the color of slate grey. Together, they are the powerful color of mahogany. Dark and illusive, sharp and deep all at once. 

Louis is like mango when he’s at his mellowest. When he’s under the stars, strumming away on his guitar, crooning to Harry, who’s buried into his side with curls flying against the cotton fabric of his shirt. He’s mango when he’s driving in the rain, _‘Chasing Cars’_ playing as the raindrops hit against the windshield with a constant _pitter patter splat splash_.

Louis is like cerulean when he’s at his highs. The pounding of his heart barely heard under his screaming vocals when he’s preforming covers with his band, the tingle of his fingers when they’re electric, pulsing against whatever he touches. When he feels like a god, going fast on Zayn’s motorbike, Harry clinging to him like he’s the only fragment of life in the universe. 

Harry is like bubblegum pink when he’s hyper. He can’t _not_ move from his spot, it’s nearly ADD the way he behaves. When he’s letting Louis drag him to his Environmental Sciences class, hands clasped around his upper arm, chin propped up on the elder’s shoulder, chattering away upon whatever subject he found interesting at the time. His face almost always broken out into a smile, one that can light up rooms like shock bright sunshine. 

Harry is like slate grey when he’s upset, flower crowns thrown across rooms and he sulks or cries. When he’s hurt, knees scraped or feelings crushed. The harshness in which he’ll snap back at one in an argument with him, cold like an iceberg and sharp like a knife against their throat. The aura around him makes almost anyone around him drop a mood, and his eyes turn from a bright green to a dull grey. When he listens to Alanis Morissette on highest volume in his room or in his car. 

The two of them are like mahogany in the way they can fight back opposing forces together. Louis is quick-witted and insults slap one like a whip. Harry is calm and collected, but with his low-voiced, harsh snaps, he can pack a punch. They are mysterious, even in the eyes of their closest friends. Being around them brings one an energy, a feeling of fullness and happiness on most occasion. 

XxX

“You are really sweet, like a sugar cube.” Harry says aloud, taking a swig of his mint smoothie, looking at his friend, Louis, who’s tapping away on _Robot Unicorn Attack_ on his phone next to him.

They’re sitting shoulder to shoulder in a bench seat in the local family restaurant, themed like a classic 50s’ style diner. Their meals are delicately wrapped and placed in cardboard Chevy and Ford model cars, for they had ordered children’s meals per Harry’s request.

“I try for you, young Harold. Otherwise, I’d be black coffee. Right nasty stuff first thing in the morning.” Louis replies back, sending a peck onto Harry’s arm, which is perched on his shoulder.

“I’m sure!” Harry laughs, right when his phone rings. _‘Clarity’_ is the ringtone, and he scrambles to fish it out of his pocket, hitting the answer button. “Hello?” he mumbles into the phone.

_“Is there a Louis Tomlinson here?”_ the voice says, the accent making Harry freeze in his place, taking him a moment before he could reply.

“Why do you need to know that? Who the hell are you?”

_“Most of you guys like to call me Grimmy. But I’m Nick Grimshaw. I need to speak to Louis, but he hasn’t picked up his phone in almost a week. Had to do research, to find you, Styles. Now get me to him.”_ Nick’s voice is cold, and demanding, Harry is barely trembling, and he’s unsure of what he should do.

“Is everything okay, Hazza?” Louis asks, noticing this sudden change in Harry’s demeanor, reaching for the phone and pressing it to his ear. “Who the fuck are you?” He hisses into the receiver, unexpecting of the answer. Harry is paralyzed in fear. He knows about Nick. What he could do. 

_“Why, it’s been so long, Tommo, and that’s how you greet me?”_

“N-Nick? You, um….Sound more posh.” Louis says weakly, slumping down in the booth as he turns off his iPhone. 

_“Well, yes. I’ve turned new seed, if you will. I wanted to speak to you on an important matter. Is Styles listening to this?”_

“No, you’ve scared the shit out of him, you prick.”

_“Good. This is between you and me only. About that dog of yours.”_

“Dammit, Nicolas! I thought you were trying to threaten me, what the fuck?” Louis nearly shrieks, elbowing the back of the booth, centimeters away from Harry’s side.

_“You’re hysterical, love. I only want Gwen back. Breeding purposes, and also because I’ve gotten myself in a bit of a rough patch in said dog breeding program.”_ Nick says smoothly, and Harry can barely hear him. Even though he’s not impeding on Louis’ life, he’s still _so scared._

“Holy fuck.” Louis lets out a strangled moan, and puts his free hand over his face in exasperation. “Are you going to let me have Gwenie back when you’ve had your way with me?”

_“I’m hoping so, sweetheart. But I can’t guarantee anything if something goes wrong.”_

“You are such a piece of shit, I hope you know that. You’re not getting my Gwen back. No way in hell I’m bowing down to you over my dog.” Louis snaps as he hangs up, shoving the phone back to Harry, getting up from the booth and storming out of the restaurant. Leaving Harry in the booth, a few hot tears dripping down his pale cheeks and onto his Lady Gaga shirt. 

XxX

The sun is beating down hard and steaming hot as Harry parks his car in the driveway to the apartment complex. His close friend Ed lives here, in the basement actually, where there’s only two residences. Harry needs to have some time away from Louis, to talk about where he stands with Louis. And he knows that Ed will say exactly what needs to be said. 

He told Louis earlier that morning that he needed some time away, and thankfully, he accepted that and let him go as long as he got a hello from Ed. So he’s calm and collected in his cucumber t-shirt and dark green sweats as he trots across the lot to the outside elevator, pressing the ground floor button when he can reach it.

The elevator has music that he swears only a ninety-six year old deaf person would enjoy, but he pushes that to the back of his mind as he looks at the picture he’s been sent from Zayn. It’s a floral print dress on a blue background, with strap sleeves and only reaches midthigh of the wearer. He’s suggesting that Harry wear it, just for fun. Heck, Harry isn’t too offended of the idea, because he had to admit the dress was pretty, and well, there were flowers. 

He doesn’t contemplate the idea much longer as the doors open and allow him to escape to the moldy, sex and alcohol scented hallway wear he knows he’ll find the correct apartment where he won’t gag when he first steps in. 

It’s short work to get to the bright green door and knock on it four and a half times, his and Ed’s secret knock. There’s a crash and grunts coming from inside, but Harry is not perturbed. It’s probably Ed stumbling over some CD’s left by previous guests, for his apartment is a very popular place to go, apparently. The door opens, and there stands Ed, ginger hair ruffed every which way, eyes still laced with sleep (Harry called him on very short notice) and still wearing a grey sweatshirt and white pajama pants.

“Hey, Ed.” Harry says, pulling his friend in for a bear hug, as he would usually do to a friend he hasn’t seen in a long time. 

“Hi, Harry. How’s things?” Ed replies, returning the hug as enthusiastically as he can, being a third asleep. 

“Okay, I guess. But I want to talk about a few things. I’m really confused and I’d rather not talk to Louis about it. Cause it’s mostly about him.” 

Ed nods and lets Harry in, who goes to the puke purple sofa and makes himself comfortable in seconds. Ed just sighs to himself and grabs the bowl of cereal he was preparing when he was interrupted by Harry’s arrival, and finds seating on the floor next to the sofa. 

“So, whatsit about Louis that’s got you dashing over to _my_ place on a Saturday?” 

“I’m not sure if he’s trying to flirt with me or not…..”

 

XxX

“Louis, are you done with Nick? Like, for real done with him?” Harry asks, ear pressed against his phone, curled on his bed and wrapped in his duvet.

He’s returned from Ed’s apartment after encouragement to talk it out with Louis and a few short of thirty fun-sized Snickers bars in his drawstring bag. Louis’ taking too long to answer Harry’s question, and it makes him nervous as he nibbles gently on the end of the snack bar.

_“Of course I’m done with Grimshaw. I’ve told you that before, there’s no way in hell I’d get back together with him anyhow. He’s abusive and treats me like a used pisspot. Otherwise, there’s a boy I’m fancying, he’s a real nice lad.”_ Louis croons reassurance to Harry, but the mention of another boy sets him in an anxious frenzy, the hand holding the phone beginning to tremble. This wasn’t going well at all.

“What do you mean, another boy, Lou?” 

_“I mean, that I’ve a special boy in my life who makes me happy everyday. I want to ask him out and I’m sorta scared to do so.”_

“Who is it? These are things I need to know, Louis. I haven’t been informed of this ‘new boy’ and I want to meet him!”

_“You silly boy…..I’m talking to him right now. I can tell he’s freaking out and acting like a hyper magazine columnist.”_ Louis whispers, and Harry stops moving.

Time is stopped on Harry’s side of the world, because he wants to be sure. “Do you mean….Me?” he asks, voice barely a wisp of breath, and yet Louis can hear it.

_“Yes. Now will you go out with me, seeing as I’ve spilled the beans?”_

“Of course.”

XxX

Harry is still as Louis works the buttons on his shirt, forehead pressed against his own. He can feel the older boy’s hot breath on his nose, it smells like tea and grapefruit, which they had had for breakfast that morning. Louis’ nearly grey eyes concentrate on sliding the correct button into the corresponding hole, but every little bit, they’ll steal a glance and meet with Harry’s dark green eyes.

He can tell he’s smiling wide, because it’s nearly painful, but he’s just so _glad._ He’s gotten this chance to be Louis’ partner as he performs in a music video. Niall’s gotten a tight song written and its gaining popularity on the internet, he thinks it won’t be long before it’ll get airtime on the local radios. So to commutate this single, he’s making a music video with Zayn doing most of the tech along with Louis, who has a secret appreciation for it. 

The song is about a gay couple who has to fight to be able to even express themselves, the music video is set in the 1950’s, and he and Louis are playing said couple. He couldn’t be more excited for a project, though he admits to himself that being in a Macklemore or Lana Del Rey video _with_ Louis would probably top that. 

“You look like a right fancy lad, Hazza. Though I do miss the flower crown today.” Louis says, backing up as he finishes getting Harry prepped up.

“Yeah, but you look like a whole different person without the tattoos and piercings. We’re two whole different people today!” Harry laughs, looking at Louis, who’s had to use makeup to cover the numerous tattoos on his arms and torso. 

Louis smirks back as he flicks Harry on the hand, causing him to squeak as there’s a light pain from the contact. But he doesn’t mind, they’re playful like this all the time, whether it’s in bed or out in public. Harry takes a better look at what his boyfriend is wearing, a white tee-shirt and black leather jacket, jeans and chucks completing it. He looks like James Dean, who Harry already found hot, but Louis dressing to look like him is even hotter.

Harry has on a pair of blue dress pants and a denim shirt, a very odd combination, but Niall wanted it on him. His hair isn’t styled in the side swoop as he had been having it in, but it’s curling equally on both sides of his head, like it had been before he became friends with Louis. 

They can both hear the buzz and activity of Zayn directing the other stars and the rest of production around on the set in the next room, and it makes their skin tingle with excitement. Louis has a small smile on his face as he checks in the mirror to make sure his hair’s in place for what’s about to happen. Harry is standing there in the middle of the dressing room, unable to move. He doesn’t want to, and almost wishes that time could stand still, even though it’s an awkward place for it to stand. 

He just knows that out there on that set, their colors are going to pulse out and fill the music video with them. Harry’s bubblegum pink and Louis’ mango. Most importantly, everyone will see their mahogany spurt from them. _Their beings together, mixed as one._

“Are you ready to go out and rock this world?” Louis chirps, interrupting his thoughts as his hands are grabbed in his boyfriend’s.

“Definitely. Time to go change everything, with my Lou.” Harry smiles, letting himself be taken to the door, where Louis grasps the doorknob.

“With my Haz.”

And they open the door, where they are greeted with an impossibly bright light before walking out, hand in hand, soul to soul. _Harry and Louis. Bubblegum and Mango. Boyfriends._

End.


End file.
